South Park's The Fighter In the author's version
by Michelle Rebecca Chang
Summary: Minnie and Craig meet each other at the bus, which causes a love conflict between Stan and Craig over Minnie, and Stan breaks up with Wendy. A fight between Minnie and Wendy is heard when Wendy calls Minnie a bitch during her fight with Stan. Will Minnie win the brawl? Or will Wendy try to get Stan back before he dates Minnie?


South Park's The Fighter Part 1.

Setting: School, bus stop, bus, and last but not least, the school hallways.

Main characters in the story: Minnie, Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Wendy.

Plot/Summary: Minnie and Craig kiss on the bus, which causes a love conflict between Stan and Wendy, and Stan breaks up with Wendy all because of Minnie. A fight between Minnie and Wendy happens when Wendy calls Minnie a bitch during her fight with Stan. Will Minnie win the fight? Or will Wendy try to get Stan back before he dates Minnie? Read to find out the drama and the mysteries...

The following couples in this story: Stendy, Crinnie, Mweek, and one-sided Stinnie.

It was a cold Thursday morning as Minnie walked to the bus stop. No one had actually seen her until she met Craig at the bus stop, which was rare because he doesn't come by very often.

_This is nothing than I expected... _ Minnie thought as she walked on to the bus stop. Then, someone familiar stopped and stood next to her. His eyes were locked on her. "Hey, Minnie." he said with kindness in his voice. "Hey, Craig." she replied with the same tone. After that, Craig and Minnie did their handshake. Craig and Minnie both got on the bus, and then Craig's hand reached out to Minnie's hand and there were his classmates.

"Craig, over here!" Clyde called with an empty spot next to him and he glanced at Minnie. Craig sat next to Minnie in the middle. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny then got on and Stan's eyes were locked on Craig. "Hey Tucker, you got a girlfriend?" he asked, smirking. Craig glared at Stan with coldness in his eyes. "Shut up or I'll break your balls." he said nasally. Craig then turned to Minnie. "Don't let anyone know this, okay Minnie?" he said to her. "Okay, I won't." said Minnie. Craig then cupped his hands on Minnie's cheeks and then he kissed her quickly so that no one saw it and then he wrapped her around his arm. Then, as they got off the bus, Craig and Minnie walked quietly to their class, without saying anything as they sat next to one another in their class.

_What the fuck? Craig kissed Minnie? _Stan thought madly as he stared at Minnie, as she glanced back for a moment until she turned away as Mr. Garrison walked in. "Good morning class..." "Good morning, Mr. Garrison." Everyone except Craig and Minnie repeated. "Alright, so we have a lot to learn today. Let's start with some multiplication tables." Everyone began to do their assignments and Minnie was quietly doing her tables without anyone distracting her. She soon paused to glance at Craig and she then continued as she got to her last table and she finished and the class then finished behind her.

"Alright, so tell me. What is 5 times 12?" Mr. Garrison asked. Minnie raised her hand. "Yes, Minnie?" he said. "The answer is 60." she said. "Whoa!" Her classmates and her teacher with the exception of Wendy said surprised. "Wow, Minnie! Awesome answer!" Clyde exclaimed. Craig glared at him, warning Clyde to keep away from his friend. Wendy Testaburger, who was Stan's then-girlfriend, looked at Minnie very jealously due to the fact that she thinks that Minnie was gaining all the attention that she once had, especially with Stan. "Now, 12 times 1?" Wendy raised her hand. Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes, along with Stan, Cartman, Minnie and the others that hated Wendy. "Yes, Wendy?" "12?" She said. "Correct…" He answered. Minnie frowned at Wendy a little, in which Wendy smiled at her gratefully and then Minnie turned to Mr. Garrison. Then the bell rang for recess. "You all are dismissed." Mr. Garrison said.

Minnie began to walk out, and Craig went the same direction as Minnie. "Man, Wendy is such a bitch…" Minnie said. "Hell yeah, she is." Craig said as they went to their lockers. Token, Clyde and Tweek caught up to them when they reached their lockers. "Hey, Minnie!" Token said. "Hey, Token! What's up?" Minnie said. "Nothin', just hanging by to see what's going on." "G-Guys! Look over there!" Tweek stuttered. We all looked in Tweek's direction to see that Wendy and Stan are about to break up. "Look, Stan! You can't be attracted to that bitch! YOU ONLY LOVE ME, NOT MINNIE, NOT BEBE, NOT POWDER, NOT ANYONE BUT ME!" Wendy shouted in the distance. Minnie's eyes were flaring red when she heard this. No one had ever called her a bitch before. Not even Bebe... "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MINNIE A BITCH, WENDY! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S THE BITCH, NOT HER!" Stan yelled as he walked away from Wendy angrily. Craig then put his hand on Minnie's shoulder as Wendy ran off, crying. "You okay, Minnie?" Craig asked her. "I'm okay, Craig. I was only pissed off." "Why were you pissed off?" Token asked as he put his hand on Minnie's other shoulder. "Wendy called me a bitch when she talked to Stan." said Minnie in fury. Craig seemed to understand her very well. "WHAT?" Craig shouted. "Yeah…" Minnie said. As Craig stormed off, Stan walked over to where Token, Clyde, Tweek, and Minnie were. "Can I speak to Minnie for a second?" Stan then asked Token, Clyde and Tweek. "Sure! Go ahead and tell her what she needs to hear." They replied as they went off to the side. Stan then glanced into Minnie's black eyes, which were filled with rage and hatred, which were the feelings that both Stan and Craig seem to understand. "I heard you and Wendy broke up." Minnie stated. "I can explain, Minnie." he said to her encouragingly. "Go ahead, Stan… I'm not mad at you or anyone else except Wendy." She said. "You know Wendy. She's always the jealous type when I flirt with you or some other girl, but this all started when you were next to Craig on the bus today and I really began to fall for you instead of her, she started to think that you were trying to steal me away from her..." Stan said. "But, I wasn't trying to steal you away from Wendy... I was only being a friend towards you, Stan." Minnie said comfortingly. Stan stared at her. "You know me, Stan. Wendy doesn't have any proof that she cares about you more than I ever will." Minnie continued. Stan smiled at her. "Thanks, Minnie. You're a good friend." he said. Craig then ran back. "I'm going to kill her..." he said with anger in himself. "Yeah, we know.." Stan and Minnie said. Wendy then walked over to Minnie. "Hi, Minnie..." She said with eyes watering from the tears that she cried. "Hello, Wendy." Minnie said in her darkest tone yet. This startled everyone to the core, especially Kyle and Stan. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, Minnie!" She cried. "I forgive you, Wendy." Minnie said with a blank expression. Then, Minnie slammed Wendy against a locker, as Stan, Craig, Kyle, Clyde Token, and Tweek watched her. "BUT, if you EVER call me a bitch again, I swear to God, I'm going to fucking slit your throat while you sleep and I'll watch you bleed until you die in your sleep. Clear?" Minnie glared with her black eyes flaming into Wendy's ice blue eyes. "Clear..." Wendy said in her terrified voice, as she was taken from Minnie's grip as Minnie walked back to her group of friends while Wendy was left behind at the locker that Minnie slammed her into.

_Whoa, Minnie sure is tough.. She's way worse than anyone when it comes to threats, but I think she's cool. _Stan thought as Minnie glared at Wendy coldly. Stan then glanced up at Minnie in shock, and Minnie smiled at him gratefully as the group left Wendy behind to go outside when the popular clique came up to Wendy. Craig then turned and flipped the popular clique off as he caught up to his group of friends. "Guys, wait up. I need to ask something to one of you who has black hair and eyes. Which one of you guys is it?" Kyle said as he caught up to the group. Everyone turned to Minnie, even Kyle stared at her straight in the eye. As everyone moved out of the way to make room between the two, Kyle and Minnie were finally standing in front of one another in silence until Kyle broke it. "Minnie..?" Kyle said, looking terrified to face her. "Yes, Kyle?" Minnie replied. "You and Wendy aren't going to fight, are you?" he asked in terror. Minnie raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Kyle... Who told you this?" She said. "Well.. Cartman told me." he answered. Minnie then turned away from Kyle. "I'm going to kill that fatass..." Minnie said, glaring. "When will you do that?" Stan asked concerned. "Tomorrow, after I fight with Wendy." was Minnie's answer. Everyone looked at one another surprised.

Who knew there was going to be a fight?

Will Minnie fight Wendy with no question at all? The mysteries will keep you guessing who will become the victor of the greatest brawl to occur up to date in the century...

**Minnie is a really tough girl, and to start things off, she will fight Wendy in part 2 and finally Cartman in part 3. :) Keep track of what I will update soon! Note that this is my first article, so please be nice with the reviews!**


End file.
